Among sprinkler heads of the related art, there is a type of sprinkler head provided with a spring member such as a disk spring in a frame. The spring member is used for compensating fluctuation of an assembly load in the interior thereof or causing a member such as a stopper ring or the like to drop off.
There is also a type of sprinkler head that employs a disk spring for maintaining a state in which a valve body is in press-contact with a valve seat at the time of water discharge operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the sprinkler head of the related art, a predetermined stroke is provided for the disk spring in order to prevent water leakage during an operation in the event of a fire. In order to provide a predetermined stroke, the disk spring having a plurality of through holes in the radial direction is used, and two of such disk springs are combined and integrated by connecting coupling holes at the centers of the two disk springs with respect to each other with a rivet. The integrated two disk springs are stored in a cylindrical tubular member provided inside the frame.